Fly on the Wall
by krwlngmieskeen
Summary: Song-fic dedicated to Dean!girls and our crazy fan part. Today's Dean's birthday, so this goes for him! Rated T just in case.


**Hi! Here I am with a new story! TODAY'S JANUARY 24! It means it's… DEAN'S BIRTHDAY! *dances like crazy*. So I made this lil' song-fic for him and for us, Dean!Girls (Sam!Girls, you can read it too if you want xD) This is not poetic or something like that, this is CRAZY. It's our CRAZY PART of us fans ;). Some of this is kind of exaggerated (lol) but you can laugh at that if you want. Just read it, I'd appreciate it! Do it for Dean *-***

**The song I picked is Fly on the Wall by t.A.T.u! ****You should listen to it, it's awesome! And the lyrics fit our love for any of the boys, so *-***

**Please enjoy, and review if you liked it, please let me know, I'll be really thankful! =3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but right now I wish I could own DEAN! **

**Rated T for some strange sentences o_O**

_**Fly on the Wall**_

Ok, I know that we love Supernatural because of the story, and many of you because of the brotherly love and all that kind of stuff. But we always have our favorite, and you know that the beauty of our boys is one of the reasons that keep us attached to this show (do not deny it). Some of you love Sam more, some of you love Dean more. So, for the ones who love Dean more, the Dean!girls or also called Deanists, here it goes this song-fic that could slightly say everything we feel for Dean.

_**When you're naked in the shower**_

_**When you're sleeping for an hour**_

_**When you're big, when you're small, oh I wish I was a fly on the wall**_

Yeah, I know that when Dean's having a shower, we all want to be having it with him, right? We damn when they're showing us only his soapy head when we actually want to see more than that. I also know that when he's sleeping, you wish you could cuddle with him and feel his strong arms around you, and that is the only way we could calmly sleep, knowing that our guy is beside us.

_**When you're with her after midnight**_

_**When you kiss her in the dim light**_

_**When you break, barbie doll, oh I wish I was a fly on the wall**_

I know that when he's having those little romances with a random girl, we all wish we could be **that** girl. We all wish we could be the one feeling Dean's lips on ours, caress his face and embrace him just like they do. I know you wish you were the girl in those sex scenes, no matter if you're young or old, if you want it or not, if you have a boyfriend or not, your head imagines yourself with him in that moment, it's something we **can't** avoid. We wish we could share a bed with him. And I also know you hate when he's falling in love with some girl or when he has a sort of long love story (like Lisa's, or an old one, like Cassie's) maybe you don't get to hate the girl (some of you do, I know) but you just want him to be FREE and SINGLE cuz that's Dean's way.

_**Wanna see who you are, every inch, every scar**_

And we know he's got plenty of those scars, since his life is so dangerous, but we love every single one of them just because of the simple fact that they're a part of his body. They make him look rough, strong. We wish we could know every inch of his body, every single piece, centimeter, without leaving any part undiscovered. Even if it's something you won't say, or won't confess, you still want it. Because we're all infected by Dean's sexiness.

_**From your head to your toes, I would be there**_

_**From your bed to your clothes, I'm in the air**_

_**When you think you're alone, I'll be down the hall**_

_**I could see it if I was a fly on the wall**_

_**What you do in your room, I could see it all**_

_**You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah (yeah)**_

Yeah, I know that if you could, you would follow his trace all over the United States, wherever he goes, 24/7, only to be close to him, just if you had a slight chance. I know you would hide wherever he can't see you so he has no inhibition and see him act just the way he is. You wish he would undress and you could be there to see it, just like that stalker part of you that you never show, and that you wouldn't show unless it's really necessary. Whatever he does in his room, you would be there to see it, and you want it, and you dream about it, and you wish you could grant that wish.

_**For the drama that you're drinking**_

_**And the dark thoughts you are thinking**_

_**And the love notes that you scrawl, oh I wish I was a fly on the wall**_

I know that if you could, you would also read his mind, because you don't only wanna stalk him physically, but also mentally. You want to know what's living in his grapefruit 24/7, because it's him and you simply want to know, because you're curious, you love him and you want to live in his head.

_**Silently I arrive, you don't know I'm alive**_

And we damn ourselves because we're invisible to him. He doesn't know how much we love him and if we passed him by, he wouldn't recognize us even if we do. Because he doesn't know we're all alive and that our reason to keep living it's him. He doesn't know we exist and that we avoid our death however we can only to see him every time we can. Our eyes can't be dead so they could admire his beauty and gives us some pleasure.

_**Ever closer, ever nearer, when you're looking in the mirror**_

_**I would know who you called... if I was a fly on the wall, woo oh oh oh oh...**_

And I know that every time he looks in the mirror, we wish we could be there to say how beautiful and handsome he is. We wish we could be hugging him and look ourselves in the mirror with him, our perfect picture. And I also know you're jealous and that another reason why you would stalk him, is because you don't want him to bang anyone else than just you, but you know it's impossible, and for our womanizer guy, women won't stop coming, but at least they're leaving.

_**From your head to your toes, I would be there**_

_**From your bed to your clothes, I'm in the air**_

_**What you do on your own, I could see it all**_

_**When you think you're alone, I would crawl**_

Yeah, we would crawl and jump in, scaring him, probably, but we're so crazy about him that we won't even care. Maybe he'll want to shoot us, but we'll think it will worth dying like that (we're heroes). We'll start getting violent and we'll rape him if we could, perhaps police will find out and we'll be go to jail, but we'll live with that memory, a memory that no punishment would take away.

_**When you think you're alone, I'll be down the hall**_

_**I could see it if I was a fly on the wall**_

_**What you do in your room, I could see it all**_

_**You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah**_

And we could be anywhere if we were flies on the wall, because he won't even pay attention to a fly. He won't even suspect that we're crazy girls, watching every single move he makes. That's why we all want to be flies on his wall, on the wall of every motel room he steps in. And we can fly, so if he ever wants to kill us (cuz he surely doesn't like flies) we'll find our way to escape, but we will come back, because we always come back, we'll never leave our boy. Because we are his flies on his wall.

**...**

**Yay! So, what do you think about it? I know this is different from all the things I've been writing, but I felt like doing this, it's funny xD and with this I show the crazy fan part of me, so I hope many Deanists feel identified with this little song-oneshot ;) Let's wish Dean A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ****He's turning 33, our boy is growing up! Lol.**

**Love you all, and thanks for your support! *-***

**~A.**


End file.
